The project in progress has a two-fold purpose related to the two principal phenomena in the self-disclosure literature, attraction toward the revealer and reciprocal matching of disclosure. Where attraction is concerned, the objective is to investigate the effects of five classes of factors or perceptions of intimacy: (1) perceiver variables, (2) the perceiver's perspective, (3) disclosure of others in the interaction, (4) the setting, and (5) variations in the self-presentation of the discloser. This model is based on the premise that perceived disclosure intimacy and the attraction for the revealer that sometimes follows are the result of a complex attribution process involving more than the self-information revealed. Where reciprocity is concerned, the objective is to conduct crucial experiments to discriminate between possible causal explanations. Social exchange and modeling are pitted against each other, while controlling for trust and attraction.